


I Need Human Interaction

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: Kenhina Week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, KenHina Week, Kenhinaweek2016, M/M, Omega Verse, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly, though, he hated how dependent on affection it made him. </p><p>-<br/>KenHina Week 2016 Day Seven: Free Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Human Interaction

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit - Human Interaction by Tonight Alive

Kenma _hated_ being an omega. He hated that it meant that with a few single words, some asshole of an Alpha can make him do whatever they want. He also hated heats, and the way it made him feel.

 

Mostly, though, he hated how dependent on affection it made him. Before he presented, Kenma wouldn't let anyone come near him, let alone touch him.

 

The only person that got close at all was Kuroo, and he never touched him outside of rubbing soothing patterns into his back when he had anxiety attacks.

 

He got a little less lonely in high school, and Yaku and (unfortunately) Bokuto and (not so unfortunately) Akaashi became constants in his life, too. Then Hinata showed up, and then Lev. Still, none of them touched him.

 

Everyone had assumed that he'd be a beta, including himself. He didn't show early signs of aggression that screamed Alpha, like Kuroo, and he wasn't overly touch-y like Lev. He seemed more like Akaashi, who wasn't too much of one thing or another.

 

When he finally presented, older than most people, to his dismay he was an omega. He spent most of his first heat crying and after that whole ideal was over, he avoided touch even more.

 

It was easy, as Kuroo was still the only person to touch him, and he was overly accepting about everything. So if Kenma suddenly started screaming when he went to rub his back during a panic attack, well, then he would find other ways to calm him down from a distance.

 

The whole thing was going really well, until it wasn't.

 

They're at training camp, and Hinata and Kenma are sitting in Nekoma's room. Kenma was feeling run down and ill, so the pair took time away from playing with everyone else.

 

Hinata shifts closer to Kenma, who whines when their arm brush and whimpers when the touch is over. Both of them freeze and Kenma curses himself in his head eleven different ways.

 

"Kenma-"

 

"Don't," Kenma says sharply. "Shouyou. Don't."

 

"Kenma," Hinata says, in that stupid alpha voice that makes Kenma's whole body snap to attention, "are you touch-starved? Is that why you're so sick?"

 

He says the whole thing in that annoying voice, making it impossible for Kenma to lie.

 

His blood boils when Kuroo does this to him, even though it's usually on accident, but he's a little happy that Shouyou does, because when he quietly whispers, "yes," he doesn't have to ask for Shouyou to engulf him in a hug.

 

He claws at Shouyou's back, begging him to not leave.

 

"Jesus, Kenma," Shouyou murmurs, "I've never seen anyone this touch-starved, not even when Noya and Asahi were fighting and Noya refused to let anyone touch him for a month. Or when Kageyama first joined the team and didn't trust our pack. Or when Tsukishima was too proud to ask for it. Or when-"

 

"I get it," Kenma mutters, curling closer to Shouyou despite the overwhelming urge to run and hide. "You've seen a lot of touch-starved Omega's and yet I happen to be the most pathetic. Don't rub it in."

 

Shouyou shakes his head and rubs his cheek along the scent-glands at Kenma's neck.

 

"You're not pathetic," he says. "Just a little bad at taking care of yourself."

 

Kenma hums, too lost in the delicate touches to care all that much.

 

"I know you don't like being touched much, obviously, so you have to tell me when you've had enough, okay?" Shouyou murmurs.

 

Kenma nods lethargically. He's not sure how long they sit like that, but it's long enough that Kageyama, Lev, and Kuroo come looking for them.

 

Kageyama's the first to realize what's going on, having been touch starved himself not that long ago, but Lev is the first to knock the two over with his large body. The scent of another omega calms Kenma, but when Kageyama joins them and suddenly there's two, he's completely content.

 

Kuroo's hesitant to join, as the last time he touched Kenma, Kenma screamed until he was all the way at the other side of the room. He doesn't move towards them until Kenma's making grabby hands at his childhood friend.

 

The five of them create a small cuddle puddle on the floor, whispering reassurances to Kenma and letting him get used to their varying scents and touches.

 

They eventually join everyone else in the dining hall, and they receive weird looks. Kenma squirms under their gazes until Shouyou holds his hand under the table, and Kuroo gently rests his hand on his thigh. He relaxes instantly under the touches of the two alpha's in his life that he trusted to protect him.

 

Kenma ends up sleeping in an uncharacteristically cuddly way with Lev that night, still feeling the achy lonely feeling leftover from from his earlier touch-starved state, though it's more sedated now. Yaku and Kuroo get a few hundred pictures or so.

**Author's Note:**

> KenHina week is over. I'm happy that I actually did it, but sad that it's over. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xxpoorunfortunatesoulxx)


End file.
